Sonic Love Story
by claws the tiger
Summary: Sonic, the prince of Camelot and his servant, Danny Phantom go to Soleanna to compete in a tourament. Sonic falls for the princess of Soleanna, Princess Elise. King Edward hates Sonic and dissaproves of Sonic and Elise's relationship. When Sonic gets banished from Soleanna, Sonic gets even more determined than before to stay with Elise. Sonic and Danny Phatom Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

** Sonic Love Story**

**Chapter 1**

Our story takes place in Camelot, where Prince Sonic The Hedgehog was getting ready to go to a tournament in the city of Soleanna. Sonic's servant, Danny Phantom was polishing armor.

"Is Spirit ready to go?" Sonic asked.

"Last time I saw, they were just starting to tack him up." Danny said.

Spirit was a buckskin stallion. Sonic had found Spirit as a orphan foal. His herd was wiped out. Sonic had a dragon that went by the name of Sapphire. She was a large blue dragon with red eyes. Danny's ride was nothing fancy. Danny rode a mule.

Sonic and Danny went to the barn, where both Spirit and Danny's mule, Rocky had saddles on and everything. It was early in the morning so most of the people were asleep.

"What exactly is the prize if you win the tournament?" Danny asked.

"The prize is Princess Elise's hand in marriage. I have told anyone this but I fell in love with her." Sonic said.

Danny did not know what to say or think. He thought that the relationships between a human and a hedgehog were impossible. They could never work out.

Danny kept his mouth shut most of the way. Sonic went on and on about how beautiful Princess Elise was. Finally Sonic spoke about something different.

"Danny are you all right? You have not spoke since we left Camelot." Sonic said.

"I'm fine." Danny said and then looked up.

There was a sign that explained a little bit about the tournament and also explained how far the city of Soleanna was.

"Sonic, we are almost there." Danny said.

"I know, we are just a few miles from Soleanna." Sonic said than changed his horse to a gallop. Danny followed, also in a gallop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The two of them went through the entertance gate. Sonic dismounted Spirit and began to walk his horse to the nearest stable. Sonic tied Spirit up there then began to walk to a booth not far from the stable.

Danny stayed on Rocky for a few minutes while Sonic entered the tournament. Sonic came back and Danny got off his mule.

"How did it go?" Danny asked.

"I got in. The guy at the booth asked for my horse's name and sword's name. I told him that I had my armor in a saddle bag." Sonic said.

"When is the tournament?" Danny asked.

"Two days from now. Danny, I think that we arrived just in time." Sonic said.

Sonic and Danny decided to stay in a hotel. The hotel had a stable for the knight's horses so Spirit and Rocky stayed in there.

Before Sonic and Danny knew it, two days had passed. Danny tacked up Spirit and got Spirit's armor on while Sonic put his own armor on. The trumpets sounded, announcing that it is time for the knights to enter the area.

Sonic got on Spirit and trotted the horse to the area. Sonic withdrew his sword just as the gong sounded. Then came the king.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is in Soleanna's history to have a tournament to see who marries the princess." the king said.

At this point, Sonic felt Spirit paw the ground. The horse was more than ready to go.

The king gave the signal and the gong sounded once again. Knights charged out into the field and began fighting one another. Sonic brought Spirit to a gallop and pointed his sword out in front of him.

Knights screamed and horses whinnied as they tasted Caliburn's steel. Sonic grinned in triumph as each knight fell. Sonic was on the last knight and he galloped around the area looking for the knight.

Sonic lost his balance on Spirit and he fell. Sonic watched as an armored wolf knight got off his horse and charged, ready to stake Sonic in the heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sonic quickly got up and battled the wolf. Sounds of swords clashing filled the air. The king was amazed at how well the knight in spiky, golden armor was doing. What the king did not know, was that the knight that he was watching was a hedgehog. Which he hated.

Sonic knocked the sword out of the wolf's hand. Sonic pinned him down. Sonic looked around that the area, horrified at what he had done. Sonic turned back to the wolf. Giving a war cry Sonic purposely avoided the wolf and stuck his sword in the ground.

"What did you do?" the wolf asked, amazed that he was still alive.

"I forgive life." Sonic said taking off his armor.

The wolf stood up.

"Your highness, this knight fought bravely today. Not only that, but he had the choice to kill me. Instead he let me live. Therefore, I declare it is he who dissevers to win. " the wolf said.

The people in the stands cheered. The king, however saw that the knight that he liked watching was a hedgehog. He roared in fury.

"Enough cheering!" The king said and the crowd fell silent.

"Who are you?" The king snarled.

"My name is Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. I came to win in the tournament. I also came here to take Elise as my bride." Sonic said.

"I decide who wins the tournament. Not that stupid wolf who says that you dissever to win. Sonic the hedgehog, you shall die beheaded." The king roared.

Sonic could not fight the guards for he was too tired from the battle to fight. He was grabbed and one of the guards knocked him out of his awareness.


End file.
